


I Don't Think it Wants Me to Leave...

by l0st_in_stere0



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, And yeah it's like smutty, Artificial Lemon Flavor: Now Made from Real Lemons!, Booyeah demons, BoyxBoy, M/M, Ren's a Demon, Yaoi, shadowy tentacle sex is involved, this is porn, yay smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0st_in_stere0/pseuds/l0st_in_stere0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seragaki Aoba is a new homeowner, excited about the first house he bought, and what a steal it was!  It was a fraction of the price that houses in the area he lives in now go for on the regular market.  All to soon he finds out exactly why, and he's unsure how to feel about all that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think it Wants Me to Leave...

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Ren is a horny demon and poor Aoba is the bootyboy, like always. This is your last warning before you get to the juicy, steamy bits with man parts flying around. Although I'm not real sure what you were thinking cos this is a story based off of a boyxboy porn game...  
> I may add some more chapters later.

I smile to myself as I pull the last little trinket out of its box and place it on the last little shelf.  Smirking smugly to myself, I look around the room, nodding. 

"Finally.  All the boxes unpacked," I say to no one in particular.  "I have way too much junk."  I mutter, walking into the kitchen area.  I open the fridge and start rummaging around.  It still doesn't register that this is indeed  _my_ house and  _I_ bought it.  Granny passed away more than a year ago, and while I miss her dearly, I think it was indeed time to move on.  

I hear footsteps in the other room and frown.  The front door was locked.  Nobody else has a key but me.  Is there... a robber in here? I shiver and slowly reach for a large kitchen knife... moving to the other room slowly.  I hear a thump and crash, like something fell.  My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest and do a samba on the floor.  I turn the corner, holding the knife in front of me and.... nothing.  Nothing at all.  I laugh and run a hand through my hair, shivering.

"Well... looks like I got all worked up for nothing," I say as I slowly turn to go back into the kitchen.  As I do, the light above my head bursts into sparks and the entire house is plunged into darkness.  I stop dead in my tracks.  The house is still, almost like it's waiting for me to make I move.  I slowly back into the room, the floorboards under my feet creaking treacherously.  I stand in the center of the room, listening to the sound of my breathing and my pounding heart.  

It seems like an eternity before something happens, but when it does, everything happens all at once.  My feet are yanked out from under me by some unseen force.  Before my head hits the ground, my mouth is covered by this inky black substance with no real form to it.  My wrists and ankles are all held by this stuff as well, keeping my still in the air.  I try to kick and fight, but the arm-like things just pull my limbs apart farther.  My eyes are wide and my entire body shakes.  I look around the room wildly, searching for an answer to what's going on.  I hear footsteps again and I have to crane my neck to see what it is.  

Entering the room is a tall, dark, wide figure.  A man.  I feel a blush spread across my cheeks when I realize he's totally shirtless.  He's got dark, inky black and blue tattoos on his neck and arms, and his short, dark blue hair is sticking out all over the place.  He cocks his head and I realize he's actually utterly gorgeous.  There are also tattoos underneath his eyes, which I didn't notice at first.  He's got long, sharp looking finger nails and fangs.  The last thing I notice are his eyes.  His eyes glow a beautiful amber color, looking deep and kind despite the scowl on his face.  I shiver and stop my fighting when I see his eyes.  He comes over to me and looks me over, not speaking.   I tremble and he smirks a little.  He cocks his head, and at some unspoken command, the inky black things on my body start to move.  First, one slides up my shirt.  I feel my body arch away from it when the coldness hits me. 

"Don't fight," the strange man says, his voice low and cold. "It makes it worse."  I frown and allow myself to relax, letting the shadow things crawl their way over my skin.  I feel one brush against a nipple and I arch up again, making a small noise in my throat.  I feel a blush creep on my cheeks and my body starts trembling again.  The man tilts his head. "Does that feel good?"  

I shiver and look at him.  One of the shadow things creeps its way across my crotch and I feel a surprised noise escape me.  I jolt up and my legs twitch.  He blinks and watches me, watches the shadow thing worm its way into my pants and curl around my hardening member.  I blink, then close my eyes.  A moan escapes me and I shudder, arching more into the touch.  The man makes a strange noise and I open one eye.  He's trembling now, his eyes wide as he watches me.  I feel the shadow across my mouth move away. 

"Do that again..." he says, his voice a growl now.  I look at him, and the amber eyes have gone a pale red color.  I shudder and shake my head.  Suddenly, the shadow thing around my member tightens and squeezes on me. I jolt up and moan again. The shadow things are pulling off all my clothes until all of them have gone and I'm entirely naked in front of this demon.  

Demon....?  I suppose that's what it would have to be.  I don't have any other explanations.  The shadow things are spreading my legs now... presenting me to the demon.  I shudder and feel the blush darken.  One of the shadows crawls it's way to tease at my hole.  I cry out and arch up.  I growl a little.

"Wh-what do you think y-you're-" I snarl, glaring at the demon.  For the first time I notice his heavy breathing, flared nostrils and dilated pupils.  Is he... turned on by watching me?  I hear him growl and he walks over to me slowly.  He leans down and examines me.  This close... I can smell him now.  It's a thick, heady smell... but it's not bad.  It's kind of sweet.  He narrows his eyes and the shadow things jam themselves up my hole.  I scream as I feel myself being stretched out.  The demon shudders and looks at me.

"So nice..." he purrs.  I shudder and look up at him, tears in my eyes now.  I moan and my hips start to move on their own.  My member had started leaking precum and the demon leans down to lap at it.  He moans and I shudder.  The sound reverberates in my chest.  The shadow things withdraw from me and leave me shuddering, wanting more.  I stare up at the demon with wide eyes.  He slowly pulls out his large, dripping member and I swallow thickly.  He lines himself up and slams in.  I scream again, the sound breaking off as he starts to thrust into me.  I moan and roll my hips against him--what else can I do now?  I'm panting and moaning, feeling the heat build up in my belly before releasing when I cum.  He groans and goes harder, shaking my entire body.  I feel him release inside of my and my body swallows it all.  I squirm and moan, looking up at him with tear-blurred vision.  He pulls away from me and the shadow things move me to the couch, laying me down with almost reverent gentleness.  The demon moves over to me and strokes my hair softly, then vanishes.

The light comes back on in the room just before I black out. 


End file.
